Hopkit
Hopkit is a fluffy, bicolor gray tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Personality Hopkit, though not timid, is quiet, and tends to be on the shyer side. She usually blends into the background and is more of a listener than a talker, especially in groups. The more cats there are around, the quieter she gets, and she's likely to be silent in large groups, disliking how enclosed and loud crowds can be, and disliking being the center of attention even more. She doesn't usually mind having one or two cats pay attention to her, and she likes to be listened to and her ideas appreciated as much as anyone else, but having a large number of cats all focused on her at once makes her feel pressured and put on the spot, which can sometimes lead to her panicking. She is the type to listen attentively to others' ideas before sharing her own, and may need to be coaxed into opening up around cats she doesn't know very well. Despite these facts, however, Hopkit is not a skittish cat, not easily losing her nerve once she's set her mind on something, even if she's uncomfortable while doing it. She is cautious, always trying to come up with a plan before jumping into action, one to consider risk vs. reward before committing to any task. Her propensity for running calculations and speculating about situations can lead to unnecessary worry at times, and leads to her listening to her head more than her gut; listening to her instincts can be tough for her, and she usually won't act on anything without proof or logical reason to do so. Her logic makes her a good strategizer, though, and allows her to better care for those around her. She minds her manners when speaking to others, especially around her elders and the Clan's authorities, and tries to be respectful of everyone's viewpoints, even if she does have her own biases. Family is very important to her, for instance - not necessarily the cats one shares blood with, but the ideal of family: a family that is loving, supportive, and appreciative of each and every one of its members. She believes anyone who takes their family for granted (especially when cats like her mother, sisters, and her don't have the opportunity to express their care to certain deceased members of their family) is a pretty shit cat, frankly. She views the Clan in much the same way, with narcissists and glory-seekers taking their Clanmates for granted in her eyes. Any cat who does this sort of thing is someone likely to irritate her greatly, despite her usual patience, and she'll behave curtly or awkwardly around them in an effort to keep herself from snapping at them. She can't always help herself, though, and can sometimes come off as a know-it-all for the way she gives out scolding lectures if vexed enough. She usually reels herself back in and apologizes given time, but she's liable to just snap again if a cat continues on with the behavior that irritated her in the first place. Aside from the concept of family and participation in Clan life, she's generally very open-minded and nonjudgmental, and easily adapts how she behaves or addresses others based on what they want or need from her. She's much more easygoing about most things - though she works hard to be a credit to her Clan and strives to make her father proud in StarClan, she understands intimately that loss and failure are inevitable in life, to some degree, and, even if it's disappointing or hurtful at times, she bounces back quickly from failure, accepting the loss so she can learn from her mistake. Trial and error is expected and accepted in her world, and can even be comforting to her methodical mind. Things going right all the time tends to just make her anxious for the other shoe to drop. She believes in balancing work and fun for this reason, and enjoys taking the time to indulge silly games and competitions with cats she cares about, even inventing entirely new games rather than play ones she's heard of before, enjoying the mental exercise of creativity. The one aspect of life she doesn't often let herself dwell on is romance, as she is a bit afraid of the concept; knowing the toll the loss of her father took on her mother, she finds the concept of caring for someone so much that losing them would have a similar toll on her frightening. She doesn't think she's anything special for someone to be interested in, anyway, since she's not nearly as pretty or graceful as her sisters. She can get pretty flustered by compliments about her appearance as a result, and usually has trouble believing them. History Her father, Breezeflight, died before she was born, leaving her to be raised without a father figure in her life.